


After Concert Activity

by Treerat



Series: Hunt Club (Zootopia) [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: Saw this lovely illo  https://e621.net/post/show/1815976/2019-antelope-anthro-blonde_hair-bovid-breasts-but on e621and on Fur Affinityhttps://www.furaffinity.net/view/30796733/#cid:136996618and decided to write something to fit it.If you would, send some "love" S1M's way for a beautifully done scene.Posted as part of my "Hunt Club" series.





	After Concert Activity

               “Whew!  Another one done!” the fox murmured to himself.

               Nick’s cheeks puffed out some as he exhaled mightily.

               “If they could store all the energy generated by all of the mammals dancing, singing, and yelling there’d be enough to power the whole city for a month, at least!” he remarked.

               Nick Wilde, like any number of his brethren in the ZPD, did off duty moonlighting as security for various concerts, music festivals, and the like.  The pay was pretty good and they got to be a little, or more, closer to the performers than most other mammals did.  It was work but he enjoyed it.  And few concerts were as big and enjoyable as those done by the great and talented Gazelle.  They always sold out and few of those tickets ever went unused.

               “Scalpers make good money off of the legal ones they can get.  It’s the lousy counterfeit tickets they have to be on the lookout for,” the tod thought as he turned a corner.

               He was backstage where the dressing rooms for the performers were located.  Gazelle liked as much quiet as possible so the rooms flanking the one she used had no occupants in them.  ‘Dressing room” was something of a misnomer these days.  Besides the obligatory table with mirror that was framed with light bulbs (LED ones, these days), clothes hanging racks, and a few padded and unpadded chairs, there was a bathroom with amenities that included a shower and full body dryer, even a bed in case the occupant decided they needed to nap or sleep.

               He came to Gazelle’s rooms and greeted the only mammal, a wolf, on watch at the door.

               “Greets, Mike.  All quiet?”

               “Yeah.  Not like yesterday when a couple of mammals tried to sneak in.  Don’t these idiots know that security here is so tight?!” the lupine said.

               “Well, there are always those who get ‘starry eyed’ and will try anything to meet the celeb of their ‘dreams’,” Nick said. “We shouldn’t complain too much about that.  If it didn’t happen we wouldn’t have this job.”

               Nick glanced up and down the hallway to see no one there other than him and Mike.

               “Speaking of guard duty, where’s that partner of mine?  I thought she was supposed to be here with you.”

               “She…”

               He turned his head sideways towards the door then looked back to Nick again.

               “…is inside with Gazelle.  Invited her in…”

               Glance at his watch.

               “…some 33 minutes ago.”

               “Hmmmm, wonder what it is this time?” Nick speculated.

               “Who knows?  I think Gazelle just wants a fem she trusts to girl talk with,” Mike said. “That…and maybe someone to help her groom while chatting.”

               Nick knew that there was more to things than that.  A contemplative expression graced the tod’s face for a few seconds.

               “Tell you what, why don’t you go take a load off your footpaws for a while.  I’ll stand in while you relax.”

               “Thanks!” Mike said.  “Been on my feet for hours and can use the break.”

               After his departure, Nick slow looked around to be sure there was no one else about.  There wasn’t.  He turned to the door, grasped the lever handle, and slowly eased it down all the way.  Opening it just enough to peep in, Nick was greeted with a sight that brought a soft smile to his face.  Gazelle sat on a comfortably padded chair sized for her.  The only clothing she had on was a brief set of panties and a pair of roll up the leg thigh high stockings.  She never wore the latter in public or on stage.  They were meant for two mammals to see and he was one.  The other, smaller, mammal knelt on that dressing table with her back to the lit up mirror.  She had nothing on but her neatly groomed birthday fur.  And the pair of them, eyes closed with oh-so-soft expressions on their faces, were exchanging a slow tender kiss.  The fox looked on for a few more seconds, silently shut the door, then leaned back with his back against that door.  Short of a wild fire or some other life threatening event, he had no intention of letting ANY mammal interrupt his quarry fem and his partner.


End file.
